Disguise
Disguise Key Attribute: Charisma Check: A character’s Disguise check result determines how good the disguise is. It is opposed by others’ Spot check results. Make one Disguise check even if several people make Spot checks. The GM makes the character’s Disguise check secretly so that the character is not sure how well his or her disguise holds up to scrutiny. If the character doesn’t draw any attention to him or herself, however, others don’t get to make Spot checks. If the character comes to the attention of people who are suspicious, the suspicious person gets to make a Spot check. (The GM can assume that such observers take 10 on their Spot checks.) The effectiveness of the character’s disguise depends in part on how much the character is attempting to change his or her appearance. Disguise Modifier Minor details only +5 Appropriate uniform or costume +2 Disguised as different sex –2 Disguised as different age category –2 1 1 Per step of difference between the character’s age category and the disguised age category (child, young adult, adult, middle age, old, or venerable). If the character is impersonating a particular individual, those who know what that person looks like automatically get to make Spot checks. Furthermore, they get a bonus on their Spot checks. Familiarity Bonus Recognizes on sight +4 Friend or associate +6 Close friend +8 Intimate +10 Usually, an individual makes a Spot check to detect a disguise immediately upon meeting the character and each hour thereafter. If the character casually meets many different people, each for a short time, the GM checks once per day or hour, using an average Spot modifier for the group (assuming they take 10). Future Disguises: In the futuristic role playing milieu, there are several new options for characters that present many new complexities in the design of disguises. As such, there are many new uses for the Disguise skill that affect the DC of a given skill check. For example, characters may wish to disguise themselves or their comrades as robots, aliens, or mutants, all of which affect the Disguise skill check DC. Consult Table 2-1: Disguise Skill Check Modifiers for more modifiers to the Disguise skill check, based on options presented in future role playing games. Table 2-1: Disguise Skill Check Modifiers Condition Modifier to Check Disguise as another species (human/alien) -5 Disguise as robot/Disguise robot as human -3 Hide/Imitate Cybernetics -21 Hide/Imitate Mutation -21 1 Apply this penalty for each occurrence of the aspect you are attempting to disguise. Try Again?: No, though the character can assume the same disguise again at a later time. If others saw through the previous disguise, they are automatically treated as suspicious if the character assumes the same disguise again. Special: A character can take 10 or take 20 when establishing a disguise. A character without a disguise kit takes a –4 penalty on Disguise checks. A character with the Deceptive feat gets a +2 bonus on all Disguise checks. A character can help someone else create a disguise for him or her, treating it as an aid another attempt. Time: A Disguise check requires 1d4 x10 minutes of preparation. The GM makes Spot checks for those who encounter the character immediately upon meeting the character and again each hour or day thereafter, depending on circumstances. Category:Skills